Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 3 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 6 }{ 1 } $
Answer: $ = 4 \times 3 + 7 \times 6 $ $ = 12 + 7 \times 6 $ $ = 12 + 42 $ $ = 54 $